Fate Among The Stars
by FateOfChaos
Summary: A requested one-shot I promised. Luke Castellan always knew he had loved a certain former huntress. The problem? She was dead. Mainly revolves around Luke/Zoë fluff. Nothing too serious. I hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to review!


A/N: This was requested by Shiranai Atsune. It's dedicated to her/him, but I hope everyone enjoys!

Fate Among The Stars

By FateOfChaos

* * *

He watched as she fought to her the death. Her eyes were fierce, and despite the fact she knew the encounter would end her existence, she never lost hope. He had never known who she was, not until the last battle.

Zoë Nightshade. The daughter of Atlas.

Since that day he had wondered why she had to die. The Fates had always been cruel, he understood that, but it wasn't fair. But as the years went by, as he began to loose his mind, her face is what kept him grounded. Her olive colored skin. Those dark volcanic eyes. Her silky black hair.

It was gone. She had died two years prior.

It had been his fault. True, her father had been the one to cause her death along with the poison she had received from Ladon, but it had been all his fault. He had been the one who had taken the sky, he had freed Atlas. Then the General had set out to capture Artemis, but had come back with not only the goddess, but Annabeth too.

He would never forget the way she had looked at him. Her gray eyes had shown her disgust, her betrayal. He would've called her beautiful, but not as beautiful as Zoë.

So now, as he gripped the hilt of the dagger, the very one he had given Annabeth so long ago, he had no regrets. He plunged it into the spot under his arm, now knowing who had kept him anchored. He had thought for so long it had been Annabeth, but no. It had been Zoë. She had kept him in this world, with hopes of seeing her again. He now knew the only chance of that would be death. And so be it, he was happy.

He said his farewells to Annabeth, his sister in all but blood, and Percy, his best friend through thick and thin. He cared about them. But they would be better off if he was dead. And after hearing Percy's promise, he knew the son of Poseidon would fulfill his dying wish. It was then that his body went slack, content that the world would perhaps be a better place.

Instead of being sent straight to the Underworld as he had though, he found himself rising. He could see the stars. Dozens of fiery bright constellations. But his eyes were only set on one: The Huntress.

Zoë, he thought. He was going to see Zoë. Perhaps it was by chance, or just miracle, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he would see the huntress who had captured his heart, even after death.

Before he knew it, the world turned black. He looked around in surprise until his eyes landed on an approaching figure.

Zoë was beautiful as ever. Her hair had been pulled back, but it still flowed freely. She wore an old Greek-style dress and sandals, but they suited her. The stars seemed to dance around her, contrasting bright with her complexion.

He stared nervously at her. Why was he here? Was this some illusion put on by his mind?

"Luke Castellan," she said. He was surprised to hear she had lost her old English accent. She now spoke fluently. She sounded American, for a change.

"Zoë Nightshade," he responded. "Why am I here?"

She tilted her head and looked at him with an odd expression. "Is it true what I hear? Have you shared feelings for me over the years?"

He gulped nervously. How would she react? Scratch that; would she feel the same?

"Yes," he said after some time. He looked down, embarrassed. "I fell in love with you that day upon Mount Othrys. I know I shouldn't feel this way; your a huntress after all."

He was surprised to see her eyes soften. "I am willing to forgive and forget, as the mortals say. How about you?" She held out a hand.

His eyes widened. "You would?"

A small smiled tugged at her lips. "Yes. Luke Castellan, would you join me in the stars?"

With some hesitance, he took her hand. Suddenly he felt as if the world had been lifted from him. A feeling a lightness. The stars seemed to envelope him and as he looked to Zoë's face, he smiled out of pure happiness.

It was the beginning of his afterlife, and the thought of being dead no longer bothered him. He had fallen in love, and even in death, things could work out.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is my first Percy Jackson story. Do not expect an update, because this is simply a one-shot that was requested by Shiranai Atsune. Also, I don't want to hear no shit behind this because it's not a Percy/Annabeth, a Luke/Thalia, or any other bullshit out there. It's just a one-shot, plus I think these two could work. I'm not going to go in depth on Zoë's apparent OOCness, but she's been in the stars for a while and had time to think things over. She's not as bitter anymore and doesn't necessarily hate all men. And I'm not going into the whole romance thing because I really suck at that.

All in all, I hope everyone enjoyed my little attempt at a one-shot. I'm sorry for any overlooked mistakes, but I probably won't look over this. It's a one-time deal.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
